Midna's return
by GotTheMovesLikeYaegar
Summary: Midna's reign is abruptly halted by an overthrowing, Suddenly back into a very familiar form, She must not only overcome the the newest obstacle, but demons from her past. possible Link x Zelda.
**I'm not going to say much other than there will be no romance between Link (not the same one in twilight princess) and Midna. If anything there will be one between Link and Shei—wait Zelda.**

 **(Hint Hint)**

 **Disclaimer: I'm only doing one. I don't like disclaimers and they are pointless. I make no money from this series and this is only a spin off of the original series. Please support the official release.**

Midna sighed. Hundred years since Zant's tyrant reign had ended. Just a week from the 100th anniversary of… that day. She knew she was supposed to be happy for her people, and their release of the insane and cruel being, but she just couldn't. She cursed the life span of royal Twili's,, which unfortunately spanned three hundred years on average. Because of that, because of her blood, she couldn't have fallen for… him. The hero of twilight, the hero of hyrule, the hero who stole her heart.

She never could forgive herself after that, and she doubted that he could forgive her too.

A familiar knock echoed through the large hallway, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Come in, Ori." She replied snappily

He swallowed. He knew what was bothering her. Most people did, and knew why.

"W-Well, the Council wants y-you to uh… to uh… give a speech," shrinking after every word.

"Council? I guess I should… but…" Midna breathed. For your people she repeated in her mind. "Fine, give me an hour to prepare, Ori."

He brightened up, glad she had participated "Thank you princ-"

"Leave, please." She replied sternly, not wanting to hear it.

"R-Right…" he scattered out of the room.

Despite her status, There wasn't much to rule. Around five hundred thousand people, is what she ruled. A lot on paper, but easily handled. There wasn't as much to do as in the light, which was something she envied. It a dark, bleary place filled to the brim with boring history, no sky, or moon to gaze at casually. She shook her head. It wasn't that bad. Still, she wished he were there, ruling with her.

Midna prepared her speech. A short but fulfilling speech. They would celebrate over the slightest things, to compensate for their pathetic history.

It didn't feel like an hour later, but sure enough, she heard two quiet shy knocks at her study room door. She didn't think it was possible to relay personality through knocks until she met Ori. "I will be there in a minute," Midna said, taking in these final moments.

She gave one final suck of air, and corrected her posture to one of a proper princess. Goddesses, she hated etiquette. She opened the door to her balcony, to reveal thousands of Twili. An image popped in her mind, A green clad warrior standing there, waiting for his wife, proudly standing there with a majestic crown on his head. She shook her head to clear the image.

The people cheered at the sight of their princess, She smiled slightly, and started her speech when the crowed quieted down. "People of twilight, the people I rule, and love, today marks the hundredth anniversary of the day Zant the tyrant ruler, met his demise…" she trailed off.

Ori stood to the side, and smiled at his princess. Her beauty hadn't diminished one bit, even after one hundred years since the day she had her painting done. He admired her for the strength she carried. He knew of her past, it followed her every day in whispers and gossip. He doubted he could have cut the only possible way to see his girlfriend forever, just for the Twili people.

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around his mouth, preventing him from screaming in surprise. He widened his eyes as another being in a cloak reached for his princess' form. He struggled and kicked, hitting a table with a pot on it, knocking it over. The form reaching the princess hastened quickly for her, before the pot hit the ground. He grabbed her and put some type of hand cuff on her right hand, preventing her from using her magic.

"W-What is this?" Princess Midna as she felt her hands being restricted by some magic.

"Well Princess Midna. What we have here is a kingdom takeover, and you can't do a single thing aboutt itt!" the dark figure spoke with a singsong voice. "My name is Tilis, your newest ruler!" he smiled as he took the hood off his head. "Also known as the grandson of ingenious Twili, Zant." He hissed.

The crowned panicked at the sight of their princess so easily overpowered. All of the guards that were on the ground rushed towards their ruler, in hopes of saving the princess.

"Z-Zant? That madman? You do know he was insane right?" Midna replied, strangely calm.

Tilis frowned, "That was unfortunate, and what caused his ultimate demise, but his execution was Flawless." he emphasized the end. "Who turns the captor into an week imp? With only a tenth of their real power?" He laughed cruelly. By now all of her guards were either dead by Tilis' traitorous help.

"I won't make the same mistake, " he said, suddenly serious. " I'm sealing all of your power away in this nifty little bracelet, then turn you into an imp" he smirked.

"T-They won't accept someone not of royal blood," Midna said, now slightly nervous. "No one will."

Tilis' smile only grew, the last of the Twili had left the area by now, "Royal blood? Don't make me laugh. Everyone who smart knows you will never have offspring. That silly little Light dweller had made sure of that," Midna flinched and looked away "I am now the ruler of the twilight realm! Tilis the magnificent!"

He looked down at her, and smiled. He chanted very familiar words to Midna, and she felt her body shrink back to a very familiar and a very uncomfortable size. Nostalgia hit her like a way as she tried to move. She didn't have the fused shadow on her head this time, and she couldn't fly without her magic, but still knew how to move.

He panted slightly, the transformation costing a lot of his magic. "You…" he pointed to one of his subordinates. "Take this pathetic… princess to a dungeon and have a guard on her at all times." He straightened his back. "I have a kingdom to rule."

That was the last thing she heard before she passed out.

 **That's all for now, I may continue if I get a lot of support, but if I don't, don't be hesitant to adopt this story.**

 **Really quickly, I want to point out how dull some stories are in this fanfiction community. Please be original. No rewriting, those are boring. Story ideas: (for TP) Link actually gets to the castle to give the present, Midna isn't there to help him escape prison, he does it by himself. Etc. Anyway**

 **Sorry if you think it is short.**

 **-MLY out**


End file.
